03 Distributing Gossip
by allconspirer
Summary: Latest in the gossip series, set a few weeks before destructive Gossip. Everyones hearing the gossip except the one person it really matters to. Might be Twoshot, not sure.


Latest in the gossip series, set between Dedicating Gossip and Destructive Gossip, a few people wondered about Kazuhiko who showed up in Discovering Gossip so whilst getting a little more about Sakura and Shino (as requested) I'm bringing Kazuhiko back.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Lust is a very powerful thing, it can masquerade as love, it can cloud your judgement, it makes a lot of men and women forget their own sense of right and wrong. People will tell you that you can get caught up in a moment even with someone that you do not love, that the sheer intensity and passion of another persons feelings will make up for the lack of your own.

It's not always true, it never has been in Hinata's case, she hated when people talked about things happening so quickly and it being a mistake, when people cheated on other people. She knew the difference between love and lust, she wasn't blind, there were many men that she was attracted to and there were even more that had asked her out over the years, she just knew that she could never offer them her love and it would be unfair to enter into a relationship knowing that. She couldn't see how anyone could hurt another person in that way, surely if you were in love with someone and with them then it wouldn't matter how much the new person loved you or tried to convince you, you would be faithful. And if you were in a relationship and had been mistaken in your feelings then surely you would have the decency to do the right thing instead of cheating on them and hurting someone.

Hinata thinks a lot about these things at the moment.

Two days ago she had discovered that she was pregnant, ecstatic at the news she had been annoyed when she realised that Naruto would not be home for another day or two and she could not share the news with him.

Desperate to tell someone she eventually ran to Ino at the shop and there joyfully told her the news. Ino's face had lit up momentarily before dropping tragically.

"What?" Hinata asked nervously "Aren't you happy for me? Naruto and I…"

"Naruto's cheating on you." the shocked look on Ino's face told Hinata that she hadn't meant for it to come out like that but it was far too late now. Ino covered her mouth wishing she could push the words back in but it was too late.

The four words hung between them ceasing all further conversation, Hinata looked as though she had been slapped and Ino had tears in her big blue eyes.

"He wouldn't"

Wanting to hit herself for allowing herself to speak so unguardedly Ino hook her head, there had to be a better way to do this… "The gossip is everywhere, people are saying that he's been seeing the girl for ages and she… she says it's true."

"But… It's Naruto" Hinata protested angrily unable to believe that he would do that to her.

"I'm so sorry, but I just thought that with the baby coming you deserved to know and I said it before I could stop myself" Ino muttered unhappily, ever since Sakura had told her that she was having an affair with Naruto she had dreaded the moment she'd have to tell Hinata.

"Who?" Hinata asked looking detached as she stared down at the floor

"Sakura" Ino spat out the name angrily

"You have asked them about it?" Hinata questioned nervously

"Her not him, she told me that Naruto, was going to leave you for her. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be… it's not your fault… I have to go home" Hinata's eyes were unfocused as she stared at her old friend.

"Hinata…"

"Don't say anymore." Hinata's voice was hard as she spoke to her friend "I thank you for your candour. Please tell no one else about this… does Kiba know?" she questioned knowing from Kiba that the relationship between Ino and himself was going well.

Ino flushed but shook her head "I knew he'd tell you or kill Naruto… I wasn't sure I wanted either"

"Do not tell him anything"

She had left Ino's home ready to cry but instead she refused to let the tears fall, head high she walked through the streets determined to save face. As she walked she was aware of people looking at her and talking about her, was that her imagination or had it always been happening? There was a good chance she was imagining it but before when she could just walk through the streets feeling happy that her dream of marrying Naruto had come true, she had walked around on cloud nine completely oblivious to almost anything negative. Now she seemed to see hateful looks and anger at every turn.

She knew Naruto could be a bit flirty with other women, he never really knew he was doing it, it just sort of happened.

She got home and climbed into her bed, for a long time she just lay there her head the pillow Naruto lay on at night and basking in his scent. He actually slept on her pillow more than his own, he would roll right over as he held her close to him caressing her skin gently. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about him lying in another's bed, thought about him whispering words of love to someone else.

"Hinata!" Naruto entered their apartment with his traditional shout and bang of the door. She usually called out to him welcoming him home but this time she dried her tears from her face and lay on her side pretending to be asleep.

The door to their bedroom opened and Naruto came in noisily obviously not expecting her to be around as she hadn't answered him.

Upon seeing his wife lying asleep in bed Naruto allowed a fond smile to curve his lips, their room was not particularly large and getting a double bed in had been hard, one side was always pushed up against the wall and she always curled up nearest to that side whilst he pressed up against her. Pulling off his pack Naruto climbed onto the bed and slipped an arm around his lovely wife.

"Hinata" he whispered into her ear kissing it gently "Wake up beautiful."

She rolled to face him her eyes watery "Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked nervously.

"Think it?" he asked grinning at her "I know it! I've missed you so much"

"I-I missed you too" she muttered still feeling miserable "I thought you weren't home for a few more days"

"You know me, I like to finish ahead of schedule! But… I shouldn't have woken you" Naruto immediately felt bad as he took in Hinata's forlorn demeanour and red eyes "you look tired" as he said these words Naruto noticed her downcast attitude and felt bad "gorgeous, but tired" he amended smiling as she blushed prettily.

"I'm ok, just a bit stressed" she lied

"So you're not tired" Naruto smirked kissing her deeply, "mmm I really missed this too." laughing Hinata wound her arms around Naruto's neck, she had missed him so much and now as he told her loving things and made her feel like he treasured her above all else. Everything else faded away, Ino's revelation, the fear and worry she had been feeling every time she thought about Naruto and Sakura. All that mattered was her and Naruto.

--

Walking towards the Hokage tower Naruto made sure to keep one arm around Hinata's waist, he had missed her so much whilst he was away and he didn't like the fact that she hadn't looked so good this morning. She had exited the bathroom looking very pale and he was glad that it was a Saturday and she didn't have to work.

"So it's just like I told Tsunade that I was totally popular in Wave and though she didn't believe me, and she insisted on sending two other guys along to do the talks with me I did it all myself. She should've known better, I've been working on this stuff for ages going back and forwards to Suna all the time!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean any harm" Hinata said soothingly, he was filling her in on all that had happened from the moment he was assigned the mission, she liked listening to him talk about what he had been up to and they hadn't really had time to talk before.

"Well I really showed her this time! Not only did I not need those guys to help but I did the whole thing in less time than she thought I could, now she's sending me to Suna and I'm officially ambassador!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Hinata hugged her husband exuberantly not caring where they were, she knew how much Naruto needed to be acknowledged by this town and if Tsunade had finally managed to convince all the council that Naruto should have the job then she knew it wouldn't be long before his ultimate dream came true.

They were just heading up the steps when a familiar figure blocked their path.

"Kazuhiko!" Hinata cried out running to hug her old friend, for once she ignored their rule about meeting only in private she was just thrilled to see him again.

"Hin-nata" Kazuhiko's face lit up in a smile as he hugged her "God-d I mi-missed you"

"I missed you too, you said you would be gone for a year. It's been longer" she said accusingly

"The l-last v-village I was pro-protecting was in-n worse shape than-an I th-thought." He shrugged finally noticing Naruto coming up to them "N-naruto" he nodded to the blond

"Hey Kazuhiko" Naruto greeted the older man feeling very tense "I was wondering when you'd get back" it was a complete lie, ever since he and Hinata had married and the threat of Kazuhiko was gone he had forgotten all about him. Part of him felt bad, he and this guy were friends on some level.

"Arr-rrived tod-day"

"Cool, well I better get back to the tower or Tsunade will kick my ass" Naruto nodded to Kazuhiko before placing a quick kiss on Hinata's cheek and walking away. The kiss was instinct but as he walked away Naruto hoped that Kazuhiko had taken note and would understand what it meant. Kazuhiko watched him go with an annoyed frown creasing his forehead.

Not sensing anything between the two men Hinata flushed watching Naruto until he was out of sight, turning to face her old friend she smiled at him "It's good to have you back!"

"G-good to b-be back" Kazuhiko raised one eyebrow as he looked at Hinata "Y-you and-d Narut-to? Are y-you dating?"

"Actually… Naruto and I are married" Hinata told her friend shyly, she dropped her head to look at her toes as she spoke and as a result missed the heartbroken look that crossed Kazuhiko's face. By the time she looked back up he had hardened his expression into one of anger "You're not mad are you? I would have loved to have had you there but..."

"No!" Kazuhiko shook his head "Not-t at a-all" it was true, he wasn't mad, he was broken hearted. Forcing a smile he allowed his arm to rest around Hinata's shoulders "I will all-llow you to t-tell me all ab-bout if you l-like"

"No first tell me about yourself, tell me what you have been up to whilst you were away. Come on I have a great place where we can go to eat, it's practically empty at this time." Hinata laughed as she pulled on his arm

-

"You wish to leave again?" Tsunade asked staring at Kazuhiko, he was one of her best ANBU, he was one of the few who would willingly go on long term missions and he was one of the best reconnaissance men she had. She was used to sending him out to view various borders or to spend time guarding specific villages but he usually liked to stay for at least two months at a time in Konoha before going out on his next mission.

"I n-need t-to go, send-nd me out wi-with any t-team on any mis-ssion" he begged not caring how it sounded, he had just spent an hour with Hinata and though she didn't go on about what her life was like with Naruto all the time he easily recognised that the glow in her eyes had nothing to do with seeing him after so long.

Leaning her elbows on the desk in front of her Tsunade folded her hands together and resting her chin on them gazed at Kazuhiko "Kazuhiko, I have infinite trust in you as the third had before me, however, there is more to this request than a simple wish to leave the village isn't there?"

"Y-y-yes" he admitted nervously

"What is it?"she asked trying to be as kind and as understanding as possible

"I, I l-love someone-ne, I really l-love her."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Her na-name is Hinata-ta Uzumaki" he said deciding that blunt honesty was the only thing that would get him through this interview and get him what he wanted.

"Hina... oh" there was a long pause as the two of them stared at each other

"I th-thought that-t I would-d come b-back and find th-them dating, enga-gaged at m-most, to come back-ck and find them-m married" Kazuhiko muttered shaking his head, "anyth-thing else I-I could have m-managed, p-part of me even-n hoped..." he sighed not daring to voice what his hope had been. "P-please get-t me away from th-them."

"I understand" Tsunade nodded, she knew what it is to lose the person you love but to lose them to someone else, to see them in love with someone else must be even worse. "I have three small team missions around the bordering villages, each one will take at least six months to say nothing of the travel they'll incur. You'll be gone almost two years"

Kazuhiko looked up full of relief "You d-do under-derstand" he stated "Th-thank you."

"I do, but eventually you will have to..."

"I kn-know, one day I wi-will have t-to live with it-t. I j-just" he sighed "I need t-time."

"Fine, pick out your team and contact me in the morning with details, you leave in two days."

Shaking her head Tsunade sat back in her chair watching as one of her most trusted ANBU left her office in despair. She was taken aback at Kazuhiko's words but in a way it didn't shock her, she had felt something odd the last time he left. As it was she was pretty sure that Naruto and Hinata were happy together so there was absolutely no hope for Kazuhiko.

Kazuhiko made no attempt to hide his misery as he left the office, walking past two females he recognised as old school friends of Hinata's.

Watching as the ANBU captain walked away Sakura could be heard to sigh, hearing it made Ino sick to her stomach.

"Stop being so depraved Sakura, must you stare at every man like he's a piece of meat?" Ino snapped angrily

"You're just jealous because I'm the girl every man wants" Sakura spat back, this was one of the reasons why she had allowed the rumour to spread like it had, she had never gotten used to not being the number one girl in town. It had angered her most when she discovered that Hinata, the shy girl she had occasionally teased at school was the most popular girl in town.

"Sakura that hasn't been true in a long time, not even Lee will look twice at you these days"

"Yes but I've got the most sought after man in Konoha sharing my bed… when he can get away from the blushing twit."

"Insult her one more time Sakura and I'll tear you limb from limb, she's a sweet person and she deserves better than this. You're just lucky I can't kill you without getting into immense trouble myself because trust me, these days it's getting hard."

At that moment Shizune arrived in front of the two girls "You two can go see Tsunade now"

"Good morning Tsunade" Sakura and Ino walked into Tsunade's office together one smiling widely the other looking as though there was an unpleasant smell in her office.

"Is something wrong Ino?"

"Not at all" Ino pursed her lips as though eating something sour "I am just wondering what that awful smell is, smells skanky!"

"I smell nothing" Tsunade said dryly wondering what argument had happened between the two girls now "Sakura here's your forms for the day, Ino wait a moment."

"Yes Tsunade" Ino nodded obediently trying to ignore Sakura's smirk as the pink haired girl left.

"What happened this time?"

"You don't want to know" Ino said darkly

"I think you'll find I do"

"Tsunade I have been sworn to secrecy by the very person that Sakura is hurting, I will not break that, I will however tell you this, if I ever have a choice between saving Sakura or letting her die on an operating table it's going to be a tough choice to make." With that Ino picked up the pile of tasks she was to do that day and left Tsunade's office without another word and without proper dismissal.

Watching the young blonde leave Tsunade frowned to herself. No matter what Sakura and Ino had been through before she knew that there was always a small sense of camaraderie between them. It surprised her that Ino was willing to admit that that was no longer there at all. She needed to find out exactly what had come between the girls and she needed to find out now.

"SHIZUNE!"

"Lady Tsunade" Shizune arrived in front of the desk in seconds "What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about this argument between Sakura and Ino?"

Shizune's face dropped at the question and she avoided making eye contact with her boss "I'm not really sure that any of my business ma'am"

"Shizune?" Tsunade ground out angrily making the dark haired woman in front of her shiver nervously.

"I only know what I've heard…"

-

Hinata lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, beside her her husband lay fast asleep twitching occasionally in his dreamlike state. Whilst with Kazuhiko she had remembered how she and Naruto first started spending time together and it had made her nostalgic for a time when, though she didn't have Naruto, she also didn't have constant fear and doubt. She sighed, what Ino had told her still hurt, it really hurt and she wanted so badly to ask him about it, to find out if it was true but… what if it was?

What if he was just waiting for the right moment to tell her and when she asked him he'd admit it and be out the door. And she was pregnant now, she couldn't afford to lose Naruto right when a baby was due. Of course all this uncertainty meant she couldn't tell him about the baby. If he knew she was pregnant he'd stay with her just because it was his duty… of course she did want him to stay…

She couldn't do that though, trap him into being with her? It would hurt them both in the long run.

What if it wasn't true? How offended would he be at what was being said, all his life cruel gossip and rumours had surrounded him and he deserved to live without them. No, for his happiness as much as her own she would say nothing. If he was really going to leave her he would do it soon, then she would let him go and work out a way to raise the baby alone, if not she would just live with this secret forever.

She bit her lip to stop herself from crying at this depressing decision, she was so hormonal at the moment and the last thing she needed was to be stressed and confused.

Beside her Naruto's movements became wider, his arms flung themselves out and he began to toss and turn, she was about to move away when he gave a shout and his eyes opened wide. Staring down at him she could see the terror and distress he was feeling.

"Naruto?" she asked pressing a hand to his face

"H-He shouldn't have left" Naruto muttered, "he tried to kill me"

"Sasuke?" she guessed and he nodded "that was a long time ago" Sliding closer to him and pulling him into her arms Hinata felt her heart clench as Naruto began to cry. He didn't often have nightmares but when they came it was a real life event and usually a betrayal that had cut him, occasionally it was a death he had taken particularly hard. In short, it was usually of when Sasuke tried to kill him or when Jiraiya died. "He's back now, you and he are friends again."

"But he left" Naruto held her closer his lips finding her neck "you'll never leave will you?" he mumbled against the soft skin he was kissing

"Wh-what?" Hinata could barely think straight when he did that

"Never leave me, promise you will never leave me" he looked at her so desperately and with eyes so filled with love that it made her forget all her worries.

"I'll never leave you, not while it is in my power to be with you." She smiled as he buried his face in the crook of her neck again "I promise" he began to kiss her again and Hinata sighed in perfect contentment, if only she was strong enough to remain this assured of his love when he wasn't with her. That was the problem and she knew it. Her self confidence wouldn't allow her to recognise Naruto's feelings for her until he was with her, speaking to her in the soft voice he used only for her, telling her directly how he felt, letting her know how much he loved her with one of his looks or smiles.

"I love you Hinata" he muttered before enveloping her lips in a searing kiss.

--

Walking out of the bar that night Kazuhiko really regretted the amount he had drunk, he weaved uncertainly in the direction he was pretty sure his home was in finally stopping to rest against a wall. Trying to get his bearings he smiled as he inhaled the scent of the night, alcohol was prominent on the air as was cigarette smoke.

"So I heard that Sssakura is easy" he overheard someone saying "I mea…mean sleeping with married men. I gotta get me sssome of that" the man was obviously drunk as he slurred his words

"No" someone else corrected him before belching loudly "I've tried, she's devoted to that idiot Naruto… I don't get why he's with her. That wife of his has a slamming body"

"Hinata Uzumaki" the first man sighed "I'd like to tap that."

A third idiot laughed and agreed "I'd do her too hey maybe I will once she finds out about…"before more could be said Kazuhiko grabbed the speaker and wrenched him through the window

"Talk ab-about Hin-nata Uz-uzumaki like th-that again and-d I'll m-make sure you're n-never ab-ble t-to have s-sex with-th an-nyone else ag-gain." Kazuhiko threatened smiling in pleasure as the other two men his new punching bag had been sitting with flinched accordingly.

"N-now t-tell me what-t you kn-know."

--

In the early morning Kazuhiko suitably sobered by the words he had heard last night (and a great deal of coffee) arrived at the Uzumaki flat, there he pounded on the door until finally a sleepy looking Hinata arrived in front of him.

"Kazuhiko?" she questioned blearily

"Is N-Naruto home?"

"No, he had an early start this morning… Tsunade's sending him some where today… why?"

"Is h-he really cheat-ting on y-you?" Kazuhiko asked holding her shoulders firmly and staring into her eyes.

"You'd better come in" awake and alert now Hinata stepped back and allowed Kazuhiko to enter the small apartment.

"Is he ch-cheating on y-you?" Kazuhiko said firmly.

"No at least… I-I don't know" Hinata shook her head furiously trying to think as she had last night, trying to remember how sure she had been last night when Naruto had held her close "It's rumours and gossip but I've never asked him outright, I love him too much, I want to stay with him. Please don't be mad, don't make a big scene"

"He's ch-cheating on you-ou, h-how could-d I not-t be m-mad?"

"Don't be angry with me"

"Angry w-with you?" Kazuhiko stared down at the trembling young woman and embraced her properly "I could ne-never be angry with-th you." And how could he? Part of what he loved about her was her unfailing loyalty, her inability to walk away from something that was proving difficult. He loved her.

"C-come with m-me" he offered hopefully

"What?" Hinata stared at him as though he'd just grown another head

"Come on a-a m-mission with m-me, it'll b-be over a y-year. You'll have ti-time, t-to think it all th-through and you'd fi-find out how l-loyal he is t-to you"

"N-no"

"It'd b-be a way of find-ding out what's r-really going on-n" he coaxed tentatively

"I couldn't do that" she moved out of the hug and shook her head "he's my husband"

"By acc-accident" he argued angrily

"On purpose" she snapped right back "And I made a promise to him on that day that I would be with him forever, I promised it again last night, I will never leave him."

"But…" Kazuhiko stopped himself from saying more, he was trying to convince Hinata to leave Naruto, he was trying to break up a marriage, he had always believed marriage was sacred and try as he might he couldn't just tell himself that he was doing this for Hinata's sake. He wasn't, he was trying to convince her to leave Naruto so he could have her. "I'm s-sorry, I…"

"You're just thinking of me" she smiled up at him "You're a good person."

Looking down at her trusting face Kazuhiko gave a wry smile, he wasn't a good person at all, he was however going to go have a word with Kiba.

-

"What do I do Shino?" Hinata sobbed trying to stop herself from crying but failing miserably "I don't know what to do" she had known that she couldn't face Kiba with this problem, Ino was a definite no go as she'd either tell Kiba or kick someone's ass and Kazuhiko had so thoroughly confused her that she didn't even try to hold back her tears. Shino had been the only one she could think of to go to, he would be calm, he would be sensible and he would give her good advice. "I keep trying to work out what would be for the best but can think of nothing!"

"Then the safest course of action is to do nothing," Shino responded with a smile at his good friend, handing her a tissue he continued to speak "I myself do not doubt Naruto's fidelity"

"You-You don't?" Hinata sniffed looking up at her friend so stunned by his words that she didn't notice the tissue he held out.

"I don't" Shino informed her wiping tears from her cheeks "When you and Naruto were merely dating Kiba and I gave him some pretty stern warnings, the main threat usually went along the themes of 'if you hurt her there will be a removal of certain body parts'. I do not hesitate to tell you that I am fully prepared to go along with this threat and so no, I do not believe the rumours are true. Besides, I do believe that Naruto truly loves you" this time Hinata took the tissue.

"Really?" Hinata asked wiping her nose and sniffing unromantically "You really think that?"

"I really do" Shino confirmed with a minute smile and he meant it. He had often seen Naruto flirt with girls, he had even been aware of how girls reacted to Naruto these days. It had been the same before Naruto and Hinata got together but Shino knew Naruto had never really been serious about anyone till he got together with Hinata. Sure he had turned into a bit of a lovable rogue over the years but he never gave Shino one moments doubt. His smile with other girls was bright but his face seemed to illuminate when he caught sight of his wife, it was that and that alone that meant Shino didn't smash Naruto's face in every time he caught him flirting with a member of his fan club. "Besides, you're the best thing that ever happened to him, he's happier than I've ever seen him before. Don't think again about all this."

Hinata knew that despite his sweet words she would still end up thinking and worrying about all this but he had comforted her for now. "Thank you Shino"

"Just promise me one thing Hinata"

"Depends what it is?"

"Promise that you will come to me if this troubles you again, I do not like to think of you suffering alone."

"I promise, you're such a good friend Shino."

-

Cutting flowers carefully Ino smiled as she placed the final few lilies in a tall vase, tilting her head to one side she gave a small nod before sliding some elegant grasses into the display. She was just about to finish the arrangement off when the door to the shop flew open and a fuming Kiba stalked in.

"KIBA! Watch the door!" Ino exclaimed angrily as the glass shuddered in it's frame. "What's wrong?" she glanced at the nervous Akamaru outside, he stood pawing at the ground looking mournful.

"NARUTO'S A DEAD MAN!"

"You've heard." Ino muttered unhappily

"YOU KNEW??" Kiba barked angrily

"STOP SHOUTING!" Ino yelled back "Please, just calm down."

"How can I? Naruto's hurting Hinata, and she's willing to just let it all go!"

"That's her decision, please Kiba!" Ino placed one hand on her boyfriends arm and stared at him "Look… I'm the one that told Hinata about Naruto"

"What?"

"I told her because… she's pregnant" Kiba was about to say something but Ino placed a hand on his mouth and carried on speaking "Now, Hinata is about to go through the most stressful period of her life and she needs to be able to depend on you. On all of her friends… please don't make this any worse than it already is."

Moving out from under her hand Kiba stared at Ino with wide eyes "Pregnant…? With a baby?"

"Yes with a baby." She said with a laugh

"Wow… Hinata's going to be a mum? That so amazing" the rage was leaving Kiba but he shook his head determined to stay angry "But still… Naruto deserves to…" Kiba began to mutter expletives that Ino had never even heard before.

"Have you talked to Shino about it?" Ino enquired watching as Kiba got more and more riled up

"No" the Inuzuka shook his head "I knew that if I told him about it then he'd try to stop me from killing Naruto."

"Kiba you have to consider Hinata in all this"

"I am, she'll be better off without him!"

"Really and what would be better for her? Losing the love of her life? Being a single mum?"

Thinking hard Kiba bit his lip, he barely noticed the blood as he chewed on his lower lip. "Does Naruto know about the baby?" he finally asked

"I don't know, Sakura sure as hell doesn't but… Hinata may have told Naruto she may not have done. Either way it's none of our business"

"She's one of my best friends, if something like this was happening to one of your team mates what would you do?"

"Whatever they wanted me to do, but most importantly I'd be there if they wanted to talk. Hinata didn't want you to know because she knew you'd react like this and, while I understand your feelings, I must tell you that she doesn't want this. Let her deal with it but… tell her that you know, tell her that you love her, and if she ever needs to talk, or any help at all, that you'll be there for her."

"You're right" Kiba agreed with a sigh "I'll let it all go, for now… but I'm sparring with Naruto tomorrow and if I kick his ass it's not my fault!"

* * *

I hope I'm putting Sakura across well here, in these fics I kind of see her as one of the people who was top of the social ladder in secondary school (high school) and can't stand the fact she's not there anymore. She's discovered that in the real world there are more important things and she's trying to claw back her popularity by any means possible.

Please R&R... don't just favourite, I like being favourited but what I'd really like is to know why you favourited the fic!


End file.
